Matter of Life
by inu9luvr5
Summary: He slammed me into a tree and decided to finish off the well with his windscar. Overreacting doesn’t even cover his actions—unnecessary does.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters so far.

_People always change. It's a matter of life, and I'm no exception. One simple action can change my whole entire life. Jumping through a time traveling well, shattering an unquestionably wanted jewel, falling in love with a guy who just happens to have puppy ears, it's not something you would normally find in an average teenage life. Then again no one said I was an average teenager. All these life changing events tend to also change a person, my once cheery carefree self is replaced with a replica of Sesshomaru except for the fact that he happens to be wearing elegant white silk and my attire consists of black Capri's, grey tank top, and a black sweater. Black and Grey. My new favorite colors, it practically describes my world. How I once used to see everything in different colors and different shades, now its only grey and black, nothing else. Grey. Black. What could have caused this drastic change? One word: Inuyasha. That's it; that can explain everything. That's the reason that my life, that just couldn't get any crazier, turned upside down. I'm now soaked to the bone, alone in the feudal era with no where to go; the only way to the refuge I call home, destroyed._

_All of this is because I decided to help. I suggested that we ask Kouga if he could join our pack. His extra wolves can help in the final battle when the time comes. He could help us get our revenge against Naraku. No biggie, he could've just said yes or no and stated the reason behind his answer. But no, he took it the wrong way, he thought that I wanted to get together with Kouga and leave him, he thought that he wasn't strong enough to avenge his beloved Kikyo. I had too many problems with his answer, one: I could go with anyone I want it's not like I'm cheating on him. He's completely ignorant to the fact that I'm fully aware that he runs off to rut wit the clay pot every night. Two: It's a fact; he isn't strong enough to fight off Naraku. I could care less if this was about the clay pot, but I know for sure that he can't take on Naraku. _

_He was fuming all day. Only cussing and glaring at me and the rest of the pack. I don't know what they did to get this treatment, but Inuyasha will always be Inuyasha. Anyways, the next day we were near the village which also meant I get a chance to go home and I wasn't going to miss it especially since I haven't seen them for 3 months thanks to Inuyasha. I decided, to ask Inuyasha in a very sweet tone to go home; I didn't want to push him any further since he was already beyond pissed for no apparent reason but I didn't get the answer I wanted "ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME!?!" and a string of curses weren't what I wanted to hear. That night Kikyo's soul collectors showed up and Inuyasha followed them like a sick puppy. I took this as a chance and headed straight for the well. I got to see mom, gramps, and a rapidly growing Souta. I had dinner with them and hurried back before Inuyasha did. Too late. Inuyasha was standing there, arms crossed, completely outraged. Uh oh. Caught! His eyes were turning red and purple jagged marks were appearing on his face. I stood there, not scared, but just as pissed as he was. __**Transforming**__, because I didn't listen to him and went to visit my family?? Oh no, I certainly don't think so, who does he think he is? I'm not his possession and he most definitely can't control me like one. I straight out told him exactly what's on my mind and he snapped. He slammed me into a tree and decided to finish off the well with his windscar. Overreacting doesn't even cover his actions—unnecessary does. _

_Since then I've been sitting here—alone. Void of all emotion, and words. I wouldn't cry over Inuyasha or his actions ever again, never. I hated him, with every fiber of my being. There is never a person that I might hate more than Inuyasha, even Naraku; they're in the same rank in my opinion. Both despicable, selfish, careless hanyos. _

_I've been sitting here for a day now, dazing at the remains of the well. I haven't felt one ounce of hunger, or sleep. After about 23 hours of thinking, I've decided I'm still going to travel with the group but I'm going to cut Inuyasha out of my life. He's not alive to me anymore, dead with his clay bitch, somewhere in hell, "enjoying" the rest of their miserable afterlife—at least that's what he deserves. It was only 3 years ago when I fell down the used to be Bone Eaters Well. It was only 3 years ago that I thought that I was in love with the half breed. I wasn't love, and I knew it from the moment it didn't bother me when he ran off to see the corpse. I've noticed when I started to keep to myself, and when I very slowly and slightly started getting colder. I knew the reasons why; I knew it when I very rarely got to see my family; I knew it when he would rant over simple mistakes anyone makes; I knew it when he would see Kikyo and no one would feel anything but pity that he actually had to rut with practically dirt, and that smell that would bother me when I am only human could only be a million times worse for him. Either way I deserve a time for myself, away from Inuyasha and all the pressure. Chasing after demons for 3 years in a row can only get so irritating after a few years..err…the first year. _

_Two days have passed. It finally stopped raining on the outside and the inside. I feel much better now in silence. Watching the sunrise and sunset everyday, listening to the sounds of nature, something I don't normally get to do. I wake up everyday to Inuyasha ranting that we're to slow or lazy, and that we should get moving; Shippo's crying because Inuyasha hurt him; Miroku getting slapped from Sango because of his perverted ways…nothing really peaceful. This is what a person like me needs: some time to think. Hmm…two days without taking a bath, no more showers at home, I feel dirty_. She started getting up, and it was painful. Every single muscle in her body was stiff_, I didn't even notice that I hadn't moved…at all_. One by one she took small steps, like a baby that was just learning to walk, after a while her body got used to actually moving. She kept going till she reached the hot spring that she and the pack passed by on their way here. She had three more outfits in her bag: a pair of black pajamas with thunder clouds and lightening on it; a pair of grey skinny jeans long sleeve black shirt and a sweater; and a matching outfit that consists of a miniskirt and short sleeved shirt. She stripped out of all of her clothes and leaned against a large boulder in the hot springs. "Ahhh", she sighed, _this is exactly what I needed, the only thing that can complete the greatness of my terribly depressing mood is food. Actual food, not instant noodles, I mean fresh cooked meat and fish. Hunting? I guess, anything to fulfill my cravings. _

_My first time ever hunting was a success! I was able to catch 5 fish at once. They—for some strange reason—are attracted to my spiritual powers. You can't blame them it's warm and inviting unlike the freezing river. As for the meat, I went for something simple. I caught a wandering deer, shot an arrow at it without releasing any spiritual powers. It looks like I have more than enough for the whole pack. Might as well go to them, I'll have to face them eventually. They are still at Kaede's. I feel bad for Shippo and Sango. I had them worried sick, not eating, sleeping, or communicating, some of which are needed to survive. Surprisingly, I did and strangely not one demon attacked. Oh well, my stomach needs attention, I could worry about that later. _

Kagome headed for the village. It was just about noon and everyone was occupied with their jobs and chores. She hid behind a tree and watched what they were doing. Sango was tending to her hiraikotsu in her demon slayer attire. Miroku was meditating except for the occasional glances at Sango's behind. Shippo didn't look so well. He was sitting next to Sango, staring at the floor with swollen, red eyes. Clearly he has been crying, when another tear makes its way down his face. He's been crying the whole time, she thought. She couldn't bare watching Shippo cry. Inuyasha wasn't here to sense her, of course, and Shippo was too pained to regard his surroundings clearly, so no one knew she was there. Kagome stepped in. The rustling of leaves made by her steps had everyone stop what they were doing and turn to her.

Sooo, what do you think? My first fan fic. Feel free to leave any flames...comments...compliments.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters so far.

Chapter 2: Back with the Pack

Everyone froze. They didn't know what to expect of Kagome. Normally she would've grieved for a little while and forgiven him for she is known for her forgiveness, but this time Inuyasha **really** messed up. She was distant from the group for 3 whole days. Two of the days it seemed like she wasn't in this world and the third day she wasn't by the wrecked well at all. Both Sango and Miroku thought she had abandoned them, but that doesn't mean they had no hope left. They stayed another day. Shippo on the other hand was full of hope, he wouldn't move away from Kaede's hut at all, so that he doesn't miss Kagome's appearance. He insisted that Kagome was coming and was never leaving him. Kagome placed the fish and deer in front of Sango, who didn't move an inch. Everyone was watching her closely. _Hmm. No one's talking, saying anything. _She sighed to herself and softly said, "I went hunting…" As she spoke everything finally clicked, Shippo jumped up and his tears falling uncontrollably. He ran into Kagome holding her as if he will lose her again. He was fully aware that he wasn't to walk about Inuyasha unless Kagome brings it up. "Kagome, I missed you so much…"he continued sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. No need to cry," she cooed. She rubbed his back until his sobbing turned into hiccups.

Kagome wasn't oblivious to the others, but didn't know what to say, and apparently they didn't either. The atmosphere was thick with tension and since no one was going to break it, Kagome decided she would start. She went to sit by the put off fire. She patted the ground next to her and told everyone to sit. They did as told. "Truth be told, there isn't much to say. We'll continue tracking down jewel shards until the final battle, after that we'll go about our separate ways." _There short and straight to the point. _She stared at her feudal family. They stared back dumbfounded.

"B-but okaa-san…" Shippo was on the verge of tears.

She understood what he wanted to say, "If you want to accompany me afterward you may." With that said, Kagome started the fire and started cooking the fish. Sango took that as a que to start skinning the deer.

After cooking everyone gathered around the fire and ate silently. Kagome didn't like the atmosphere, yes she enjoyed the thinking space, but if they stayed like this the group will never be the same, not that she expects it to be after Inubaka's actions, but still as close to normal as possible. _I'll give them some time; clearly they think I'm unapproachable. _She snorted mentally. _Wow. _She could feel eyes on her and when she glanced up everyone turned away. _Okay…so this is worse then I expected. No one would even look me in the eyes, except Shippo of course. _"Umm… guys?" They jumped up startled. "You know you could actually talk to me right? There's no need to avoid me. I'm perfectly fine," she lied. Her face looked believable, even the woman that was just like an older sister to her didn't realize it was fake. The only one that did was Shippo, not only had he smelt it but he knew her too well. Her fake façade couldn't fool him, yet he kept quiet, for his okaa-san's sake.

Everyone nodded and Miroku decided to change the subject. "Shall we continue our quest?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Are you sure? You don't want to take a break?" asked Sango.

"I'm positive. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we could get on with our lives." She said dully.

Sango looked at her shocked. The Kagome they knew would never say something like that. The Kagome they knew looked forward to the future. 'A new day, a new beginning' was her motto. Not only would she not say that, but her tone would send shivers down your spine. "…ok then" she looked around her, "goodnight Kagome"

"Goodnight" Sango lied down by a fully transformed Kirara while Miroku crossed his legs and put his staff on his lap. "Come on Shippo, you need to get some sleep."

Shippo got into Kagome's sleeping bag while she cleaned up and changed into her pajamas. She lied down next to him and went through another sleepless night.

The sun was just beginning to rise and Kagome was still wide awake. _Three days without sleeping. That's a record. Wonder what's wrong with me? _She got out of the sleeping bag and changed back into her previous clothing. She sighed. _Back to the ways things were…somewhat. Besides the fact that I'm 'unapproachable' and Inuyasha's an enemy, everything is normal. _No one was up yet, so she took her bow and arrow and went for a walk, and to look for breakfast along the way.

Kagome came back to camp. Sango and Miroku were up, lighting up the fire and getting things ready to get going. She had a few eggs and some herbs for some tea. "Breakfast?" she asked whoever was listening.

"Umm…yea," answered Sango.

"Scrambled or sunny side?"

"Anything."

"Okay."

Sango woke Shippo up and had everything else ready for traveling while Kagome cooked.

"May I ask why the different choice of food, Lady Kagome?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm getting tired of instant food, besides we need to get used to hunting since we can't get anymore food from my time."

"Indeed. It was quite delicious by the way," he answered eyeing Sango's behind. Kagome saw this and watched with amused eyes. He groped Sango's behind. _Here it comes._

"HENTAI," she smacked him with her hiraikotsu which caused his to knock right out. _Looks like everything isn't completely different. _

"Calm down Sango. Come on help me rest him on Kirara."

"What about us?"

"Oh we're not going far today."

The thought of asking Kagome if she was going to wait for Inuyasha or not escaped Sango's mind by the tone of Kagome's voice. Evidently, she had other plans for the hanyou and she hadn't forgot about him.

"Okay…"

Second chapter done. Not much here but what do you think. Easier to read with the space and what not? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Meeting up with Kouga 

The inutachi was a day away from Kouga's pack. The sun was sitting and the pack was getting ready to set camp.

Kagome's lust for hunting was back again and it worse than ever before. "Time for hunting…"she muttered.

Sango heard her, "Excuse me?"

"Dinner" was her only reply. With that said she grabbed her bow and arrows and crept out of the campsite.

She ran. She ran as fast as her feet can take her. She feels like a volcano exploding. She wants to smell the scent of copper in the air and the red liquid dripping from her hands. She throws her hand in the air, _ughh I sound like a blood crazed vampire._ _Ok kagome, calm down, deep breaths._ Within seconds she had spotted her prey. It wasn't much of a challenge, just a nest of rabbits, but that's exactly what she needed: their speed. She slowly approached them and they froze. She eyed their every single move and they did the same, she took one more step and that was it. They were running at full speed and Kagome was right after them. She screamed in joy out loud. _Oh kami, this is wonderful! But it's time to get back to business, I need to catch those damn bunnies. _She sped on faster and hid behind the surrounding trees while doing so. Eventually the rabbits slowed down and Kagome pounced on them.

"Oomph" Underneath her were three knocked out bunnies. She giggled, "Well that made my job easier."

She continued giggling the whole way back to camp. She held up the rabbits by their ears in front of Sango. "I…caught dinner."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just learned I have interesting hunting strategies"_ And I've become partially crazy, but I'm not going to say that. _She scratched her head and laughed sheepishly. She took her place by the fire and waited patiently for Sango to finish. After dinner Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to the hot springs, while the lecher struggled behaving himself. Everyone fell asleep peacefully and Kagome was left wide awake thinking about the future.

Dawn was approaching and Kagome went about her morning routine. By the time everyone else was awake, breakfast was ready and the gang was almost ready to be on the go, once again.

"Good morning," she said while handing everyone their breakfast.

Shippo yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "'morning 'kaa-san"

"Good morning Kagome"

"Good morning Lady Kagome"

"I take it you had a good night's rest?"

Miroku got a perverted grin on his face and Sango turned a light crimson.

"Well you see…" Sango started, Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry Sango, I'm sure it was a complete accident," she cut her off remembering the way she found Sango and Miroku when she came back from getting breakfast. Sango's face was in the crook of Miroku's neck with her arm over his chest and his face in his hair with his arm around her waist on her behind.

Sango looked away, "Yea right, accident"

Kagome clapped her hands, "Alright hurry up, we have lots of ground to cover"

By twilight, the pack was at Kouga's den. He had smelt them earlier and came out to greet 'his woman'.

"Kagome!" He ran up to her and held both of her hands. "How's my woman doing? Did you finally come to become me mate?"

Kagome pulled her handsaway from him and her face turned serious. "Kouga, I want to get this straight between us with no hard feelings, okay?" He nodded. "Kouga, I am not, nor will I ever be your woman. Don't interrupt. I didn't come here to mate you, but to ask for your assistance in defeating Naraku."

Kouga forgot what he was going to say the first time, "And the mutt agreed to this?"

"No, not really?

"Speaking of the mutt, where is he?"

"Who knows?" she replied, "We just want to end this with or without the half-breed's help."

He stared at her in disbelief. She just insulted the guy she used to defend the most. _Wow. _was the only word on his mind.

"Should we get going?"

"You just came, stay at the den for the night while I get the wolves ready for travel." They nodded and set their selves up for a well needed rest.

Oh I wanted to mention before how much hate, anger, and sadness is inside of Kagome that she doesn't show. Ummm I guess that was the main point of the first chapter.

And sorry for not uploading in a long while, so I'll have another chapter up tomorrow and from then on I'll try uploading chapters more often. I already have most of the story planned out, but it's easier daydreaming what's going to happen than actually putting it in words…hehe. Thanks for the reviews, hope I get some more! :]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To the Western Lands

The pack was on the move once more with the addition of Kouga and his wolves.

"So, where are we heading Kagome?"

"West."

He groaned, "We're going to mutt-face's brother?"

"That's exactly what we're doing. His assistance is greatly needed for he is the most powerful of us all. Since we are all against Naraku and are out to wipe him of the face of the earth, then I recommend we stop acting like enemies when we could be working together to get our task done," her voice left to room for argument.

Everyone nodded and they continued on with their expedition. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to figure out the reason for her…obsession of blood. _Ughh ,god dammit, their has to be some kind of explanation. Unless, all of this is finally getting to me and I'm officially going crazy. Yea, that's probably it. _

"Kouga, how far are the western lands from here?"

"By the looks of it, just about a week."

"A week!" she yelled, "No, no, no, no, no that will not do."

"Lady Kagome"

"Yea Miroku?"

"We could take faster means of transportation"

"Yes, yes we can," agreed Sango.

"How so?"

"Sango, Shippo, and I may ride on Kirara and you may ride on Kouga's back."

"With both of their speeds we could make it there earlier…in about 4 days?" suggested Sango.

"Yeah, I guess that can work." Kouga hunched down for Kagome to get on and Kirara transformed for the others.

By the time the sun was almost set, they had covered a very large distance. They had not encountered any demons with or without jewel shards and this was starting to worry Kagome.

"Have you guys noticed that we haven't been attacked by any demons for a while now."

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"I thought that maybe after we joined forced with Kouga, Naraku would finally end his quietness and try to make us weaker somehow, but nothing. It is exactly like before."

"Before what exactly, Kagome?" asked Kouga.

"Before Inuyasha disappeared," this technically wasn't a lie so he smelt no trace of deceit.

"Speak of the devil, he's on his way here."

"Here? Now?" Kagome asked surprised. She didn't even wait for an answer. She spread her aura as far as she can, until she felt Inuyasha's aura, he was heading in their direction, and fast.

"I say just about 2 minutes" Right after that came out of Kouga's mouth Inuyasha came dashing in through the trees.

"Just where the hell have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere," after taking a glance over the group he visibly relaxes.

"Wow Inuyasha, you make it seem like you really care." Inuyasha inwardly cringed at the tone of her voice.

Being the idiot he is, he had to reply to her statement, "Well of course I do, what do you think I've been doing the past week."

"Looking for us, eh?" Without giving him the chance to answer Kagome gives him a look saying 'answer if you dare' and turns her back to him.

Inuyasha breathes out a sigh of relief. _There was no blood-shed, yelling, or arguing. Never mind that is not good. _No one spoke a word for the rest of the night. They went on with their regular activities and everyone was now asleep except for Kagome. _I wasn't expecting Inuyasha so soon. I don't know where he was and I really don't want to know, but this might slow down our pace…or maybe it just won't. Maybe this will just show him who is the alpha of this pack. _She smirks, _It will be even better when Sesshoumaru is on our side. Now that I'm thinking of him, how the hell am I supposed to convince him to join our group? Begging is definitely out of question. Hn, I guess I'll see when the time comes. _

0.o

Everyone aroused and are ready to go. Inuyasha has yet to get down from that damn tree.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, "Inuyasha!" He payed her no mind. _If that's how he's going to act, then he's going to get the same shit back._

Quietly Kagome whispered the 's' word and Inuyasha came crashing down 30 feet.

"Oh, so nice of you to grace us with your presence, and wonderful landing by the way." Kagome smirked.

After a series of cussing and grumbling, Inuyasha jumped out of his crater after the spell wore off, "Now look her wench─"

"No **you **look" she cut him off, inching closer and closer to him, her aura flaring around her causing the surrounding demons to move back in fear of getting purified. Inuyasha stood in his place although he was also getting burned, his pride kept him from moving away, even if his instincts were screaming at him to move somewhere safe. " I don't know who you think you are, but ill tell you this, we aren't putting up with your shit anymore. You are like every single one of us, and maybe even less, therefore you will work like us. **We**, as in all of us, Inuyasha, have the right to give our choices and opinions. **You **don't control us. This is **my **pack, my word goes, and I'll make sure that happens." She spun around quicky, her hair whipping Inuyasha's face, leaving a now black haired, brown eyed Inuyasha in its place.

"Sango, did kagome purify Inu-baka?" whispered a curious and slightly frightened Shippo.

Inuyasha growled, "What'd you call me?" He lunged at Shippo, but slammed into the dirt halfway there.

Sorry for not uploading as soon as I said, but now I have plenty of time so I'll be writing more often.

Ehh, I'm not too happy about Kagome's reaction to seeing Inuyasha, but it's guaranteed that she'll snap at him eventually. =)


End file.
